Hydrogels are three-dimensional networked polymers capable of absorbing and retaining copious quantities of water. Recently, hydrogels have been prominently featured as stimuli responsive materials for drug delivery and as scaffolds in tissue engineering. Commercially, they are viable and integral components in various materials, including contact lens and wound dressings. A recent study by Gerecht and coworkers has shown an amine functionalized dextran hydrogel to speed angiogenesis and neovascularization without the use of additives like grow factors or vitamins. We have recently developed a facile universal 1-step approach to incorporate polysaccharides and polyamines into hydrogels. Using this methodology, we propose a study of how the polysaccharide and amine affects wound healing. The hydrogels are to be evaluated by in vitro methods, using cell migration and proliferation assays. Polysaccharides with varying comprising carbohydrates will be examined along with varying polyamines and will be compared against the Gerecht polymer. A curcumin based polyamine has also been prepared and its effect on wound healing will be examined. Curcumin is an anti-oxidant, anti-inflammatory polyphenol and has shown success as a wound healing therapeutic in both in vitro and in vivo wound healing studies. Curcumin has been shown to induce a stress response and results in the hermetic induction of wound healing. We have prepared a biodegradable curcumin polyamine polymer and have integrated it into a hydrogel using our developed methodology and will examine these materials for their wound healing ability. Curcumin also has activity against a broad array of cancers and this hydrogel will also be examined as a cancer therapeutic. Keywords: Hydrogels, antimicrobial, wound healing, cancer